


crazy jealous guy

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take prompts; I’m just usually extremely late with filling them.<br/>Anonymous asked: really jealous Blaine, please?)<br/>College!Seblaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy jealous guy

In all the daydreams he’s ever had about New York, ending up in a small but livable apartment with Sebastian Smythe, his boyfriend of all things, hadn’t been one of them.

It’s not that he doesn’t have a vivid imagination; his head had always been full of thoughts to the brim about New York, a city he was sure he’d been in love with since birth, the bright lights and loud sounds, the smell of food and a melting pot of people. But those same dreams had always had two central ideas: Broadway and Kurt.

He prides himself on being prepared, on being able to plan hours or even days (years) in advance. It soothes him, knowing what’s coming, what has to happen with A for B, C and D to occur. He’s always been chided on his lack for spontaneity, and he thinks in the end that’s what first (and still) attracts him to Sebastian, the fact that they’re different in that respect. The only planning Sebastian does sometimes is guaranteeing time to eat meals and organizing blowjobs in a way before getting out of bed so they’re not late for class. He guesses school can be added to that short list; the taller always makes sure to attend his classes, get work done and research his internships for the upcoming year. Studying to become a nurse is no joke and well, neither is trying to become a teacher—but Blaine thinks that his boyfriend has a lot more work cut out for him compared to his own school load.

Sebastian and Kurt, Broadway and being a teacher; prime examples that Blaine could make lists and schedules and plans until his walls were covered in them but that didn’t change that things happened, usually when least expected. That there was one thing he couldn’t plan for and that was happenstance or fate. He was never one to believe in the latter, not anything outside a romantic movie that made him cry like _The Notebook_ or anything. But he wasn’t sure what else to call it when he came home to a tiny apartment that he shared with Sebastian Smythe of all people studying to become a teacher when he had planned out his entire future with a boy long since forgotten along with a Broadway career.

So yeah, if New York has taught him anything, it’s that he can’t plan on planning for every single thing.

Especially when it comes to Sebastian.

Blaine frowns and sits back from his desk that’s crowded between their nightstand and the wall of their bedroom, looking towards the door that leads to the hallway.

“What?” He calls out, is sure he’s missed something the other has said in passing.

He’s been holed up at the desk for so long, working on an education project that has to do with balancing a budget in terms of a school’s district, building and a teacher’s salary and the what’s and how’s of Blaine providing for a classroom. His knees make an odd popping noise when he stands, his back following in suit and maybe he should have taken a break an hour or so ago when his stomach had started gurgling to be fed.

As soon as his limbs start moving normally he crosses the bedroom to head down the hallway, it’s literally the tiniest hallway he’s ever been in. If Sebastian laid down directly outside of their bedroom that’s how long the hall was. On the far right end there was a bathroom and a storage closet and then to the left, one slightly bigger room separated by a counter dividing the kitchen and living room.

He pauses when he reaches the doorway for the kitchen, hearing a conversation take place before actually seeing who the second voice belongs to. He wraps his sweater tighter around his body as he slowly moves forward, seeing Sebastian with his back to him at the fridge and another guy leaning against his kitchen counter. He recognizes this guy, from Facebook maybe? One of Sebastian’s friends from school but can’t place a name.

“Did you say something to me?” Blaine asks, interrupting their conversation, his eyebrows lifting as Sebastian turns to look at him.

“I said I’m heading out with Steff for a while, that okay?”

Steff, right. The slightly taller, but not as tall as Sebastian, male with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair throws him a smile. Blaine decides right there and then he doesn’t like him…and then chastises himself from jumping to that conclusion.

He clears his throat and outstretches his hand, gentlemanly as ever. “Steff,” He nods, “Blaine, I don’t think we’ve actually met before.”

Steff glances down before giving him a small smile, shaking his hand, their palms pressing together warmly. “No but I’ve heard a lot about you.”

It takes Blaine a half a second to determine that Steff is gorgeous as he probably is smart. He’s heard Sebastian talk about him before, as a friend of course, but that he’s studying to be a nurse as well and they have a few classes together.

It settles his nerves to know that Sebastian must talk about him enough that Steff understands who he is. That he’s the boyfriend, that they’re living together, that Sebastian while flirtatious in nature is all together very _taken_. Blaine’s never considered himself to be a very jealous person. He has an utter confidence in himself and takes pride in the fact that that trait passes onto most in his life.

He has confidence in what he wants to do with his future, in who he is as a person, in his relationships and most importantly in Sebastian. He doesn’t need to be jealous. Sebastian isn’t the same boy he had met at Dalton so many years ago with a bright smile, tantalizing green eyes and a silver tongue. Sure, all those things are still true, but Sebastian has matured, has turned into someone he respects and loves.

Sebastian was in a committed relationship and had been for quite some time.

So why was Steff getting under his skin as he observed the other male gaze over at his boyfriend with a shy smile and lick of his lips.

“You’re going out?” He asks, the situation suddenly settling heavily on his shoulders. “Don’t you have…finals and stuff to cram for?”

Sebastian bumps him gently with his shoulder before wrapping his arm low around his waist. “I’ve been studying all week, if I try and shove one more thing about the pros and cons of vaccines or all the different types of systems and such into my head I think it’ll pop off.”

“Sebastian needs a break, is what he’s trying to say.” Steff crosses his arms over his chest and gives that same smile that makes something snap in Blaine’s chest. “I won’t keep him out late, I promise.” He winks and Sebastian must feel him tense under his embrace because he feels a kiss being pushed between his curls at his temple.

Blaine feels an urge rush in his chest to take a step forward and lay down some ground rules or something but then feels foolish for even wanting to do so because…he’s being ridiculous, he trusts Sebastian and it’s not like his boyfriend hasn’t gone out with friends before during finals week to let off some steam.

“Right, yeah okay. Have a good time.” He manages a smile without his teeth tearing through his tongue and pulls free of Sebastian. He makes his way back towards their bedroom, which is seriously starting to remind him of some sort of dungeon with all the work piling painfully up in stacks waiting for him.

“Hey, hey,” Sebastian stops him, gently tugs on his arm in the hallway, tall and lean muscles pressing against his chest as he turns around. “So eager to get back to work?” He teases, his lips nuzzling against his own.

And just like that Blaine uncoils, a rubber band snapping inside of him and the ends falling loose. He relaxes, leans into the other’s embrace, breathes him in as his fingers curl along his sides. He has a love / hate relationship with this aspect of his boyfriend, that Sebastian can so effortlessly knock down his walls and barriers and _get_ to him. It’s wonderful in the respect that his boyfriend understands his wants and needs in so little words but it’s also something he needs to be careful of because Sebastian’s got this smile and soft voice and teasing fingers that make it very hard for him to say ‘no’ to.

“You should come out with us,” Sebastian insists. “Steff’s buying and you deserve a break too.”

Blaine just hums, glances past Sebastian’s form to Steff who’s lingering by the kitchen counter, looking in their direction every now and then. He pushes out of his mind (or tries to at least, give him some credit) that the other’s eyes look like they’re hovering somewhere between Sebastian’s long legs and his ass and he reminds himself that this, _this_ is the guy that will be spending the rest of the night with his boyfriend. He thought Steff was straight, had been pretty certain about it, then again it’s not like this would be the first time that Sebastian’s attracted a so called ‘straight’ male. He shudders to admit it’s happened on more than one occasion.

He wants to say something; do something stupid like claim his territory and point a finger directly into Steff’s chest and say ‘mine’ and tell Sebastian he doesn’t want him to go but…he doesn’t want to _be_ that guy. He doesn’t want to become some clichéd trope, ‘Crazy Jealous Guy’ stamped onto his forehead.

“That’s alright,” He says instead of the millions of other things he wants to say. “This project is going to be late if I don’t get a move on.” He smiles weakly.

Sebastian sees right through him, it’s uncomfortable the way those green eyes can analyze him completely inside and out sometimes. “Uh huh.”

Sebastian’s lack of a response annoys him and he’s pretty sure it’s something his boyfriend does on purpose just so Blaine elaborates for him because it _always_ works. Except what he says next is something that was supposed to stay in his head and not queued in his voice box.

It comes out childish and with a slight pouting noise. “What kind of a name is _Steff_ anyways?”

The taller just smiles, hands traveling down his arms. “I think it’s short for Steffan.” His tone is light, considerate, like he’s unfazed or amused by Blaine’s odd outburst.

Blaine crosses his arms over his chest and repeats Sebastian’s sentence in a slightly mocking tone, rolling his eyes as his fingers dig into his own forearms.

“I’ll remember this the next time you make me sit through an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_.”

“That was _one_ time!” He officially hates the name Steffan.

Sebastian chuckles, opens his mouth to say something else but Steff calls down the hall, tells him that the night is fading away and that the later it gets the less likely it’ll be that he’ll be loose with his wallet. The taller turns his head and nods, his hands resting against Blaine’s biceps. He squeezes, thumbs rubbing in soothing circles before he presses their foreheads together. He’s waiting and a selfish part of him wants to tell him not to go.

“Have a good time.” He says softly and Sebastian smiles against his lips before offering him a small kiss.

“He’s harmless.” He insists in a whisper, letting go of him with a fond wink before disappearing down the hall, promises of not being out late hanging in the air as the front door closes with a resounding thud.

Harmless, yeah. Blaine remembers saying the same thing to Kurt about _him_ and look how that had ended up. He decides he’s burning his _Vampire Diaries_ DVDs (not that he admits to owning the entire series so far, or anything).

0000

Sebastian comes home around midnight, he’s tipsy and smells like cigarettes mixed with his cologne. He crawls into bed half dressed when he can’t figure out how to unbutton his shirt to take it off so he gets frustrated and just forgets about it instead. His solid and warm weight presses against his back, arm wrapped around his midsection, his lips and nose tickling the back of his neck.

He pushes Steff out of his thoughts for the night because his boyfriend is home and safe and wrapped up against his body; the green-eyed monster inside him sleeps and so does he.

0000

It’s nearing the end of finals week, thank God, because if he skips one more meal or one more night sleep just to finish one of his projects he’s pretty sure he’s going to lose it. Sebastian has been a saving grace throughout the days that have passed. Even with his own work going on, he’d been supportive and comforting and offering blowjobs at ridiculous hours just to remove the stress from his shoulders.

But while Blaine has always been rather open minded, an easy book to read, Sebastian’s been closed off, true things hidden behind a quick remark or lewd gesture. He understands that his boyfriend likes to keep things close to his chest but they’re not teenagers anymore, they’re in a relationship and Sebastian should feel like he can come to him if he needs to. He just feels like there should be more of a balance then there is, Sebastian is always helping him through his stress but Blaine can’t turn around and do the same.

A loud rapping noise wakes him from a deep sleep, he’s groggy and disoriented at first—because the last time he checked Sebastian had been at the library and when had he fallen asleep on his desk, his word document on page 103 from his cheek pressing into the C key.

He groans, runs a hand over his face and tries to remove the keyboard indentions from his cheek and jawline as he grabs a cardigan to throw around his shoulders. He pushes his hands through the sleeve holes and realizes its Sebastian’s instantly by the way it smells like his skin and cologne and how the material swallows him whole, the size made for someone who’s tall.

He gathers the fabric up around himself and pokes his head into the hallway, slowly walking towards the living room to see the coat rack on the floor as Sebastian toes off his boots by the front door. It’s obvious that in his rush to come inside, his boyfriend had thrown his bookbag onto the rungs and knocked it over from it being too top heavy. He frowns, goes to pick it up, settles it back into its place as the taller shrugs his coat off and _throws_ it at the couch.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs.

Sebastian just sighs, shakes his head and smiles but it’s a tired and worn out looking thing. Like he’s ten seconds away from pulling his hair out in frustration. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Blaine shrugs. “S’fine, I fell asleep at my desk again. You actually saved me from a world of back pain upon waking up, so.” He smiles and Sebastian tries to mirror it but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

Sebastian does a great job of putting on a face when he needs to; about being the person other people want to see. But sometimes, in moments like this when he’s genuinely upset, Blaine sees something not a lot of people get to: vulnerability.

He reaches out and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing soothing circles into his lower back to release some of the pent up tension. It’s about school, it has to be, but he’s not sure what. Everyone he knows is stressing about finals, about final projects and essays depending on the last final moments to be finished and submitted. Blaine likes Science, he likes the romantic idea of studying to become a Doctor but it’s still all very complicated to him—the amount of work and memorization that one has to accomplish in a short amount of time to graduate. He may not know the exact terminology or can recite the difference between rubella and polio but that doesn’t mean he’s not willing to listen.

Sometimes he thinks Sebastian just refuses to talk about his classes because he’s afraid he’ll bore him or that he won’t understand at first and doesn’t want to take the time to explain when he’s aggravated.

“What time is it?” He asks vaguely, wondering how much sleep he had actually gotten at his desk and how long he has before everything is due all at once.

“Eleven thirty.” Sebastian replies, his body tense under his arms.

Blaine rubs his back. “You should get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

The taller laughs and pulls away from Blaine’s arms, shaking his head as he walks into the kitchen. There’s no humor to the sound of his voice, he sounds worn down, gears grinding together as he puts on a pot of coffee. The machine gurgles to life, the pungent smell of coffee beans filling the space, seeping into every inch of their apartment.

“I can’t just _go_ to sleep.” He insists and Blaine gets the feeling there’s an argument brewing along with the coffee. “Not all of us can just hand in a paper on education reform and call it a day.”

That’s a bit harsh and it hurts like it’s intended to, an ache in his chest cracking his ribs open. “That’s not fair.” He says. “I know my major isn’t as intensive as yours but the things I have to do are just as stressful.”

Sebastian snorts. “Right. I forgot that writing a paper about educating the youth of America and pointing out specific tissues, nerves and muscles from a cadaver is basically the same thing.”

He doesn’t understand why he’s trying to start a fight; they’re both tired and stressed and frustrated but there’s no reason why Sebastian should be taking it all out on him.

Blaine just breathes out calmly, trying to nurse frayed nerves. “Is that what you have to do tomorrow?” It’s pretty intense for any Junior, dealing with cadavers usually doesn’t happen until Med-School (right?) but he knows that one of Sebastian’s professors prides themselves on early preparation.

The taller runs a hand through his hair, glares a hole in the coffee pot like that’ll make it brew faster. “Yeah. Except I’m not even sure what _exactly_ to look over because it covers the entire semester. So it could literally be anything we’ve studied since the beginning.”

Blaine swallows, sticking his hands in the pockets of his cardigan. He hates to see Sebastian like this but he’s not sure how to help either. He feels out of his element, a useless sensation hanging low in his chest, souring his belly.

“Maybe I can help you study,” He tries, taking a step forward. “We can put all your terms on flash cards and—”

“You don’t get it.” Sebastian snaps suddenly, putting his arm out so he blocks his boyfriend from coming any closer. The sound of his voice rings against his eardrums, making them vibrate and he recoils slightly, his cheeks staining pink.

“I’m _trying_.” Blaine argues, his tone peaking with exasperation. There’s a hopelessness that’s filling his blood stream, leaking out of his pores. All the nights starting to stack up against him; he’s tired and worn down and exhausted and frustrated and _this_ isn’t helping. “You could try and explain it; you never talk to me about your major.”

“I don’t have time to sit down and spell out every little thing to you.” He brushes past him, heading to his bag on the coat rack. His words dig deep into his skin, like little pinpricks; he’s suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling like Sebastian is talking to him like a small child.

“What are you doing?” He asks, his voice strained. He actually could care less at this point what his boyfriend is doing because his words hurt him sometimes more than he ever know. But he doesn’t want to open up his mouth and say something he’ll regret later.

“I’m calling Steff.”

That hits a bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him, hits like a fucking freight train, his mouth falling open as something green and vicious piles up in his veins and explodes with a hiss through his teeth.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

It’s not like Sebastian isn’t allowed to have any friends, he’s glad he does, really. It’s not like it’s hard for his boyfriend to find and keep friends either. They come easily, like bees to honey; Sebastian’s boisterous and flirtatious nature and easy going spontaneity are like flare guns in pitch darkness. Fucking goddamn beacons. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes; he’s tall and gorgeously built, long legs for miles, intense green eyes and beauty marks that are too perfect to be real. But does his closest friend all of a sudden really have to be fucking _Steffan_? He knows it has a lot to do with the fact that they’re in the same major, the same long haul to the finish line, the same classes, teachers, frustrations,  experiences, so on and so on.

But that doesn’t mean that this random guy should all of a sudden be replacing him in some way.

And that’s exactly how it feels; like he’s being replaced. Like all of a sudden Sebastian can’t talk to him because he just ‘won’t get it’ because he doesn’t know what it’s like to have an anatomy test on a goddamn cadaver at eight in the morning.

But that shouldn’t be the _point_.

Sebastian looks up at him, fingers hesitating on the buttons, a frown tugging the ends of his mouth. “What?”

“Don’t what me, you _know_ what.”

He narrows his eyes at him. “Don’t Blaine, not right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” His voice starts to rise, his frustrations build up from entire week of finals peaking. “When would be a good time to talk about your _other_ boyfriend Steffan?”

The taller walks back into the kitchen and sets his phone down, staring at him like _okay, fine, you want to have this conversation now then so be it._

“You’re being childish.”

“ _You’re_ being an asshole.” He screams, letting it all out. He half expects his neighbors to wake up next door and pound on the walls for them to shut up.

“That’s because I _am_ an asshole, you knew that when you met me, when you decided to date me, if there’s sudden clarity on hindsight that’s all on you.”

Blaine’s fists ball together at his sides, aggravation gnawing at his nerve endings now for a completely different reason. A Sebastian Smythe shaped reason.

“Fine, you know what, do whatever you want. I don’t care.” His voice cuts through the air, arm extending in a waving motion and he nearly knocks the coffee pot onto the floor.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Except for the fact that you _obviously_ do. What’s your problem with Steff? He’s in my class for Christ’s sake and he’s my friend. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were—

The conversation halts and his eyes go wide a moment before that typical grin that reminds him of high school covers the taller’s face.  A slow, teasing and tantalizing devil-about-to-sell-your-soul sort of smile tugging his lips attractively.

“You’re jealous.”

Blaine stares at him a moment, his words not catching up to his tongue, stuck somewhere between his brain and voice box. “You…wish.” Is all he says and that’s completely not what he wanted to come out because Sebastian’s right, he _is_ jealous.

He laughs, a lightness returning to his voice, eyes crinkling in a way that makes him angry and warm at the same damn time. “I don’t have to _wish_ , Anderson. It’s as clear as day. If you turn any greener you’ll be fucking eco-friendly.”

He shoves at his chest and Sebastian catches his wrist, yanking him close, chest brushing chest. Blaine squirms but has no intent or want to pull away, his body nearly melting into his boyfriend’s even though he’s still quite miffed with him.

“I don’t like him.” He blurts; Sebastian’s green eyes casting some sort of truth spell over him. His mouth moves a mile a minute, blurring words but he figures his boyfriend gets the gist.

“I don’t like his stupid hair and his stupid name and his parents should have come up with something more creative than Steffan, he sounds like a household _appliance_. I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Blaine’s fingers curl around Sebastian’s t-shirt, drawing him even closer than he was before, if that’s possible. They’re practically breathing the same air at this point. “The way his eyes linger—”

“Where do they linger?” Sebastian whispers, his breath hot on his face.

Blaine swallows and points to Sebastian’s lips, letting them rest there until the taller kisses the pads gently. His hands then move to graze along his chest before settling against his lower back, hands dipping into his jean pockets to indicate that they linger there as well. Sebastian grunts as Blaine squeezes him, cupping the globes of his ass, before he pointedly slides a hand to the front of his jeans, pinching his cock through the fabric.

“There too.” Blaine insists, nipping at his lower lip.

“Oh really?”

He huffs, Sebastian nuzzling their noses together before wrapping his long arms around him, interlacing his fingers against his spine.

“I don’t like how you can talk to _him_ and not me,” He presses on his chest, a swirling of hurt settling behind his ribcage from their conversation before. “I know that becoming a nurse has nothing to do with what I’m studying but...you didn’t have to be so mean about it.”

Sebastian sighs, his hand coming up to cup the side of Blaine’s face, thumb running over his cheekbone. He shifts gears compared to before, their sexual tension melting into natural intimacy.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, tapping the end of his nose with his finger. “I didn’t mean to take my stress out on you.” Blaine nods his head and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry,” He repeats, kisses pressed and planted and peppered against the contours of his face. He finishes with a final kiss against his hairline, lips lingering there as fingers rub circles into his back.

Blaine sighs, accepting his apology probably far easier than he should. But he’s tired and Sebastian’s body is warm and inviting and he’s always had this thing where it’s hard for him to say ‘no’ or stay mad at his boyfriend. He nods softly and kisses his cheek, Sebastian wrapping an arm around his shoulder to guide him into the bedroom; a night spent stressing about finals suddenly forgotten. Sebastian insists that he’s crammed enough for the night and that if he tries to shove any more words into his brain that definitions will start leaking out of his ears.

 They settle into bed, Sebastian pulling him close and seamlessly under the covers, his lips hovering along his forehead. Blaine can feel his work mocking him from where it sits at the desk over Sebastian’s form and glowers into the dark, pushing his face into the other’s shoulder.

Sebastian chuckles lightly, trails long piano fingers up and down his spine, sneaking up his shirt to feel skin to skin. “Stop thinking about it.”

He tilts his head up, letting his lips brush along the other’s jawline as he speaks, “You know you’re going to kick that test’s ass tomorrow, right?” He feels Sebastian smile more than he hears or sees it. The muscles along his jaw twitch and a soft breath leaves his nose. “You don’t need…anyone to help you study. You’ve come so far without having to depend on anyone, why start now?”

He’s quiet for a moment, fingers pressing into the knobs of Blaine’s spine. “Maybe that’s the problem.” He says. “I should have started to depend more on you.”

Blaine smiles softly but shrugs his shoulder; Sebastian’s apology more than accepted now. He relaxes into his embrace and tangles their legs, his forehead pressing warmly against his collarbone, lips tickling the skin of his neck. Even though they’ve been together for a while now, a relationship default is not something Sebastian’s used to and Blaine understands the urge to revert back to where it seems simpler to just keep everything close to the chest, hidden away behind smirks and innuendos.

He understands that feeling, relates to it even. He himself sometimes has trouble opening up when he’s upset, just because he doesn’t want to burden another person with his problems. Cooper calls him self-sacrificing. Sebastian calls him ridiculous and then tries all he can just to make him feel better.

Maybe he is a little bit ridiculous.

“You know, I never took you to be the jealous type.” Sebastian says suddenly, a crash in the dark, a hint of amusement to his tone.

Blaine just groans, shaking his head. “I was not.”

The taller snorts and reaches down to pat his ass almost condescendingly. “Sure you weren’t, dear.”

He huffs. “I didn’t exactly _plan_ on it.”

“I don’t think you can plan for that sort of thing,” He muses. A few moments of silence pass between them and for a moment Blaine thinks Sebastian may have fallen asleep until his mouth opens again, filling the void.

“You know your jealousy was sort of hot. I’ll have to remember that the next time I want to get you all riled up.”

“Don’t even.” He mumbles but the taller just laughs, the sounds vibrating against his chest.

“I have a really hot Bio lab partner I could bring around…oh or my ‘maybe-straight-maybe-not’ friend I sit next to in my calculus class. Always time to tip that scale into bi-curiosity, especially with an ass like mine—”

Blaine effectively rolls over on top of Sebastian and silences him with a kiss to his lips, the noise cutting off with a sharp ‘ _mmph’_ as their lips glide seamlessly together. His hands trail down Blaine’s back, settling low on his waist, playing with the waistband of his boxer briefs, sneaking his thumbs down past the elastic to graze the globes of his ass.

“I take back the ‘sort of’,” Sebastian licks into his mouth. “Jealousy is _definitely_ hot on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love tropes :3 so Blaine mentions 'Crazy Jealous Guy', and that’s also where the title comes from, which is basically described as, "Meet the Spear Counterpart to the Clingy Jealous Girl. Combining the Deadly Sins of Envy and Wrath, nothing pushes his Berserk Button faster than seeing another guy or girl look at his guy or girl (or worse, his guy or girl look at another guy or girl)."


End file.
